


Stranger Danger (2)

by YukiSetsu



Series: 12 Days of (Lance) Whumpmas [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, There is a knife, but no injuries occur from said knife, i brought david back, no physical injuries at least, sorry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSetsu/pseuds/YukiSetsu
Summary: Sequel to Stranger Danger (part 5 of Whumpmas series).After the last incident, Lance didn't think he'd run into David again anytime soon. He was wrong.





	Stranger Danger (2)

**Author's Note:**

> i am…. late….. i’ve been away from my computer wayyy more than usual these past few days which is ahhHHHH but i still wanna get all 12 days done;;;; will slowly but surely finish them before the new year :’)
> 
> i had trouble thinking of a story for this prompt so i just brought back David because i was drawing a blank LOL i’m sorry idk

In all honesty, Lance had forgotten about David after he'd been transferred off to another campus. The whole thing had freaked him out, yeah, but the knowledge that the guy was no longer in the vicinity was comforting enough for him to go back to his daily life. More importantly, Hunk's Christmas party was coming up, and he still had presents he needed to buy for the group. But one thing led to another, and Lance found himself jogging home—careful not to slip on any ice—with an armful of shopping bags because he was running late. He was hitching a ride in Shiro and Keith's car to get to Hunk's, and they'd be coming up to get him in a few minutes. Which was good, since he had too many things to carry down on his own.

It didn't take long to get back to the apartment, and he pressed at the elevator button, busy trying to adjust his grip on the bags in his other hand. The doors opened with a ding after a few seconds, and he startled when someone pressed a hand against his back, firmly pushing him inside.

Lance stumbled forward before he whipped around, irritated. “Hey, what's your prob—”

The sight had Lance's blood run cold. David was there— _actually there—_ in front of him, staring straight at him as the elevator doors slid shut. Why the hell was he here? His mind blanked out for a moment, alight with panic at the settling realization.

David looked... the same, if not a bit more rugged. Like he hadn't been taking much care of his appearance since Lance last saw him. How long had it been? A few weeks, maybe? Any trace of the usual lighthearted nature that Lance first saw in the guy back at the school pool was gone, replaced with a silent and cold demeanor that sent chills up his spine.

“Why did you report me?” David asked, his voice monotonous.

Lance blinked at the question, swallowing down his panic before straightening up slowly. “Dude... You –you threw _boiling water_ at me.”

David tilted his head, as if the answer didn't quite make sense. “Because you wouldn't listen.” He glanced to the side before he pressed the button for the 3rd floor, finally prompting the elevator to move. Lance's floor. “We should talk. You'll understand after I explain.”

Lance swallowed, unnerved at how expressionless David was. He didn't want to set him off again, especially in such a cramped area. “You can't just... show up here out of the blue. Maybe we can talk somewhere outside...”

“You're already heading home. We can talk there.”

The elevator shuddered to a stop, the doors sliding open as David made room for Lance to step out first. Could he make a run for it? That might be a bit risky, though. He'd try to call Shiro again, maybe have him come up faster. He stepped out, careful as he slid the hand not holding the bags into his jacket pocket.

But just as his fingers grazed at the edge of his phone, another hand grabbed at his wrist and tugged it away. Lance gasped, wincing at David's iron grip.

“Don't call anyone.” David hissed, the first trace of emotion sparking across his face. “This is between us two.”

Lance dug his heels in, trying to tug his arm free. “Dude, you're freaking me out. Let go.”

Lance may be lanky, but he wasn't weak. He swam, and he could pull his weight when he needed to. Especially against David, who was smaller in stature. Last time had been an exception, given that he'd had his entire back burned. David could try and drag him down the hallway to his door this time, but Lance would be damned if he let himself be trapped at home with this guy again.

David must have realized they weren't moving past the front of the elevators as well because a flicker of irritation twitched in his eyes. “Lance, come _on._ I'm just trying to help. Listen to me.”

“You can help by letting go.”

For a moment, David ceased in his constant tugging and Lance thought he actually might win this one. That is, until David reached into his own pocket with his hand and fished out a pocket knife. Lance stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. Shit.

“Just come with me.” David growled, his expression dark. “You're not understanding. I don't want to hurt you.”

Did he just... threaten to injure him if he didn't comply? Lance felt his mind stutter when David tugged at his wrist again. Wait, no. He was _definitely_ not being alone with David if he had a _knife._ He tensed, bracing his legs for a sprint as he used all his strength to tug his arm free. It worked, but he hadn't accounted for the momentum to pull David in his direction as well, sending them both crashing to the ground. The bags in his hand went flying, and Lance heard the Christmas ornaments he bought shatter in their casing as they fell.

The air was knocked out of Lance's lungs, and he barely got himself together when David pressed a knee against Lance's chest, hands digging in his jacket collar. Lance didn't need to wonder where the knife went once he felt cold metal pressing under his chin. Ice cold dread filled his body, strong enough to leave him frozen with fear. At this rate, he seriously thought he might get killed.

“Why won't you listen?!” David spat. “I just want to talk, and you won't listen!”

“David,” Lance fought to keep still, not wanting to move the knife any closer. He was almost too scared to breathe. “Put the knife down first, and then we'll—”

The elevator behind him dinged again, and both David and Lance froze at the noise. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Shiro and Keith step out, remnants of laughter on their faces from the conversation they were having. It didn't take long for them to notice the scene in front of them, alarm reaching Keith's eyes before they did Shiro's.

Lance was about to call out a warning when he saw Keith dash forward, practically tackling David off Lance and onto the ground. He sucked in a huge breath once he felt David's weight leave, rolling onto his side as he choked out another breath, one hand reaching up towards his neck. He didn't feel any pain, or warm blood. He was alive. He was fine. Right?

No, David was still here. He still had a knife, and Keith was—

Lance's eyes widened, and he tried to push himself upright. Keith could get hurt, get stabbed, or worse—

Where was Shiro? He needed to—

Someone—Lance couldn't see who, his vision was spinning—grabbed at his shoulders, and Lance startled back, his breaths jerking in his chest. Why was it so hard to breathe?

“Lance. Lance! Can you hear me?” It was Shiro's voice, Lance realized. The blood pounding in his ears made it hard to hear. He tried to clear his vision, finally making out Shiro in front of him, holding him up by the shoulders. He looked all distorted and distant, which only freaked Lance out more. Where was David?

“Shiro, where—David, where is he...”

Shiro shook his head. “Keith has it under control. He's calling the cops right now. You're safe. Don't worry.”

“There's a—a knife—”

“I know, I see it. It's on the ground, David can't reach it.” Shiro rubbed a hand up and down the length of Lance's arm gently. “I need you to take some deep breaths, can you do that?”

Lance tried, he really did. But he felt sick, like his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He shuddered, nausea crawling up his stomach. “I can't—I can't, Shiro.”

“You can. I'll help you.” Shiro's voice was so calm, and Lance clutched onto it like a lifeline. “I'm gonna count each inhale and exhale, so follow me. Okay?”

Lance nodded, shaky. Shiro counted, slow and steady, and they breathed for a few minutes until Lance finally felt his chest start to loosen. The pounding in his ears started to quiet, and his vision normalized back into familiar shapes and figures. Lance blew out another breath before he let his head fall limp against Shiro's shoulder, his energy drained. It took him a moment to realize that Shiro had been rubbing large circles on his back, which felt nice.

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked, his other hand squeezing Lance's shoulder gently.

“Yeah.” Lance mumbled. But then he remembered the past events, and he jerked his head back up, eyes landing on the other pair a few feet away. Keith had gotten David onto his stomach, twisting both of his hands behind his back. David looked beyond irritated, and he tried to shift under Keith's hold when he caught Lance's eye.

Keith growled, digging his knee further into David's back. “Move again and I break an arm.”

Lance didn't doubt that he actually would. David must have felt the same, because he immediately stilled, although his gaze never left Lance's. “This is all a mistake,” David said. “I just—”

“Don't talk to him, either.” Keith shot back.

“It's fine, Keith. Thanks.” Lance said, grinning weakly at Keith's worried look. He glanced back towards David, stomach churning. “But David, don't come near me again. I'll seriously get a restraining order if I have to.”

David's eyes widened. “What? But why—”

“Look, I know you think you're trying to help, but you're not. So just... please.”

David didn't respond, staring blankly as they heard the police finally storm their way onto the floor. They asked a few questions before they escorted David off, although Lance expected that the school would contact him soon about the incident. Lance called Hunk afterwards, having already braced himself for the panicked yelling that would come once he broke the news. Pidge was already over at Hunk's, but both of them were ready to run to Lance's apartment at that rate. Lance was quick to insist they wait there instead. They were on their way now anyways, so they could talk before the party. After a few long minutes of assuring them that everything was fine, Lance hung up with a sigh.

Shiro and Keith waited until he got off the phone before they bombarded him with their own worries. “You're really not injured?” Keith asked, insistent.

Lance waved a hand, dismissive. “The only thing broken are the Christmas ornaments I dropped.” He bent over his fallen bags, carefully peeking inside of one with a frown. “Man, those were expensive.”

“Lance...” Shiro pressed.

Not like he could get anything past them. Lance sighed, gathering the bags up and getting to his feet. “Okay, yeah, that scared the hell out of me. But you guys also came with creepily good timing, so thanks. It's all good now.”

“It is not,” Keith grumbled. “If he comes back _again_...”

“I'd appreciate if you didn't jinx it, dude.” Lance gestured them forward, pushing the Down button on the elevator. “I'll talk to the police or school or whoever about it tomorrow. Maybe they'll ban him from this campus or something.”

“We'll go with.” Shiro said, leaving no room for argument. He reached down and grabbed half of the bags from Lance's hand right as Keith took the rest. Lance rolled his eyes, but he let them, a grin on his face.

When they reached Hunk's house, he and Pidge were both livid at what happened. Hunk probably examined him for injury more than twenty times, griping about David at the same time. Pidge muttered about making Lance a taser so that he could protect himself from creeps in the future, which Lance quickly vetoed. He appreciated the sentiment though.

The others insisted on taking turns to accompany him on even the smallest trips outside for a while, something that took Lance a bit of time to get used to. Seriously, any attempts he made to say that kind of method was a bit over-the-top were shot down in an instant. It turned out David got charged for brandishing a weapon, and would be spending a few months in jail. It was slight relief to hear, and Lance hoped this time, it would be enough of a warning.

 


End file.
